Lever based tools have been used for many years and are often seen in a common form of pliers. Because of the versatility and function of lever based tools, there are many variations including adaptations for specialty tools for various, specific applications. The present invention teaches a lever based tool for quickly and easily removing an air hose from a push-to-connect fitting.